<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What it means to be an good father by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078938">What it means to be an good father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco &amp; Lucius [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the war Lucius knows hes not an good father, he had been once when Draco was little. His time in Azkaban made him rethink some of his choice. </p><p>And now that you know who is gone, he can try to correct them.</p><p>Unfortunately due to his own father he has no idea how to be an good father. Or even where to start.</p><p>So he goes to the only man who knows how. </p><p>Arthur Weasley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco &amp; Arthur Weasley, Draco Malfoy &amp; Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draco &amp; Lucius [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What it means to be an good father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Malfoy was an proud man an very proud man even with everything he had lost, he still tried to uphold himself the best that he could, it was the Malfoy way after all.</p><p>That is until now.</p><p>Lucius was no fool he knew he treated his son poorly,after being sent to Azkaban the older Malfoy had done alot of thinking of his past life choices, somthing of which he realized though not quite surprised.</p><p>He was an bad father.</p><p>The father he promised hed never act like, the father he promised his wife he never would be. Well that had gone out the door when you know who came into the picture.</p><p>Guilt and remorse weighed heavily on Lucius's shoulders not even feeling remotely disgusted on what he was about to do.</p><p>The past week Draco had woken up screaming from an nightmare, he barley ate, and would only really talk to his mother. When Lucius tried as he might his son would shut himself down for him.</p><p>Not that he blamed him.</p><p>He didnt know if there was an chance to have an relationship with his son, at least an good one. Oh he had one his own son was afraid of him, afraid to be vulnerable.</p><p>And it was all his fault.</p><p>That's why he was here at the Weasley residents he waited an couple months in respect of their sons death, even he wasn't that heartless especially since he could've lost his own son during the battle.</p><p>Pulling his black robe closer the eldest Malfoy took an deep breath gaze staring at the door, swallowing thickly.</p><p>He knocked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>